


The Blood of the Covenant (Is Thicker Than the Water of the Womb)

by DaysPastHell



Series: Support (Name subject to change) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Bullying, Dark Side Kills but only bc certain things can only be solved that way, Depression, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Dark Side, Good Slytherins, How Do I Tag, Light McGonagall Bashing, M/M, Marauder Bashing, Might add more tags later, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, like nothing would get done if not, lol, mental health, no tourturing muggles, totally warrented bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: Before there was Hogwarts Support, there were three first years working through problems of their own. The trio deal with abuse, bullies, mental health and school stress, only, there is no group therapy program yet. And the teachers are less attentive, blinded by bias and the war.Prequel to Hogwarts Support, but readable if you aren't reading that.*******************All of my Harry Potter fics are on Hiatus. I'm gonna be working on other fics for now.*******************





	The Blood of the Covenant (Is Thicker Than the Water of the Womb)

The day his mum found out was the day all hope died in Raven Blood. She took one look at the bright red, hand shaped mark on his face and told him to stay home until it fades. Mary Elizabeth had never been the best mum, Raven never deluded himself about that. She was negligent and cared only for herself. But the casual dismissal had hurt. Honestly, he shouldn’t have been surprised. She hated him since the day he was born. Trapped in a loveless union brought about only by the mistake of his conception, she had been glad when Raven’s dad died. Raven didn’t know why she kept him, but she’d never had the stomach to actually hurt him. 

 

The neighbors could care less about his home life. It wasn’t that they thought he was a bad kid. He was odd, unusual. This was a strict, catholic neighborhood and he went against the things they believed. They didn’t know about his magic; they knew he didn’t believe in a god. The abuse was the perfect punishment, in their eyes. Raven had no escape, not even in the Catholic primary school his mum enrolled him in. They had no problem with corporal punishment. Even for things he didn’t do. 

 

The letter was his saving grace.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Raven rested his head against cool glass, his headache booming. Lloyd’s parting gift had been slamming his head into a wall. Thankfully, he’d left him alone the days before to keep Raven from going to his new school with bruises. The headache had stuck with him since he left home, turning into a migraine very quickly.

 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” An unexpected voice made him jolt, his heart hammering in his chest. He hadn’t even heard the door slide open.

 

“Sure.” Raven said, not looking the newcomer in the eye. He was Raven’s age, most likely a first year as well. His hair was rather long and black, something his peers at home would’ve hated. It was too girly, too odd. 

 

“First year as well?” The boy asked. At Raven’s nod, he continued, “If you don’t mind, a friend of mine is also a first year and would likely want to sit here.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Raven said, quietly.

 

“Thanks.” The boy drawled. 

 

Silence overtook the compartment. Raven was surprised when it wasn’t uncomfortable. He heard the other boy pull out a book from his trunk before putting it above his seat. Raven’s books were still wrapped from the store and hidden away under his clothes. He’d been worried that Lloyd would go through the trunk. His step-dad hadn’t liked hearing that Raven’s dad had set aside finances for the eleven year old. A vault for school and a few for when he comes of age. The vaults had protection against his mother and anyone else who’d demand money from him, surprisingly. Lloyd couldn’t even think to demand anything from Raven. For the first time, Raven had felt. . . protected.

 

This time, Raven heard the door open. The train had departed from the station just a few minutes before. Feeling more confident, Raven looked the newcomer over. He balked at their similarities. Her red hair was longer and her eyes were just as vivid as his, only in green rather than blue. She had the same, very faint freckles and the same nose of all things. She was raising an eyebrow at his reaction, though was just as baffled.

 

“Sorry, I - the only other red-head I’ve seen was my mother.” Raven explained, blushing and looking away. 

 

“It’s fine.” She said, frowning slightly. “Hey, Sev.”

 

She sat down next to the black haired boy with an air of confidence. Raven shook his earlier surprise off. Of course there are other redheads, why did he have to be so weird about it? He brought his hand to his mouth, gently biting on his thumb nervously.

 

“I’m Lily, Lily Evans.” The girl said. “I bet Sev didn’t have the social grace to introduce himself, he’s Severus Snape.”

 

Raven looked up in surprise at the words, only to see fond, mock annoyed looks being exchanged. “I-I’m Raven Blood, nice to meet you.”

 

“So, Raven, are you a first year too?” Lily asked, casually. 

 

“Yeah.” He said tentatively, wondering why she was talking to him so kindly. 

 

“Brilliant! What house do you think you’ll be in?” She asked excitedly.

 

“Calm down, Lily,” Severus said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“I dunno.” Raven shrugged, lowering his hand from his mouth. “My dad was a Slytherin, I think.”

 

“Oh, are you. . .what do they call them again, Sev?” Lily looked at her friend with a frown.

 

“Halfblood or pureblood.” The boy answered. “I’m a halfblood, mother’s a witch. Lily is a muggle-born.”

 

“Halfblood.” Raven said. “My mum is a muggle, but my dad was a wizard.”

 

The two other first years seemed to catch on to the tenses that he used, but didn’t mention it. For the rest of the ride, they talked about school and played some muggle card games. Severus had to explain the rules, as Raven had never played any card games before. They were considered gambling and against Catholic beliefs. Raven found himself relaxing around the pair, a very rare occurrence for him. Soon, they were pulling into the station. 

 

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" A booming voice called out as they got off the train. Raven winced as his headache returned at the volume. A large man, bigger than any Raven has ever seen, was waving a lantern above the students. 

 

The man led all of the first years to a lakeside where boats were lined up. Raven hesitated as the others boarded the boats (“Four to a boat!”). Lily saw and paused with one foot in the boat. One of her hands were gripping her robes to keep them from getting wet.

 

“Are you alright, Raven?” She asked.

 

“I - I don’t know how to swim.” Raven admitted, his face turning red at the words. He’d been teased enough at his old school for the fact.

 

“Don’t worry, Sev and I know how. We’ll help you if you fall in.” Lily said kindly, holding out her hand. Raven paused, before accepting. She helped him into a boat, and kept holding his hand as they pushed off the shore. 

 

Raven squeezed his eyes shut, the light rocking of the boat making him nuatious. The fear of falling into the cold water was familiar, but the comforting hand in his wasn’t. A scoff from the other boy who’d gotten in with them startled him. He looked over and saw a boy with scruffy brown hair looking at him. 

 

“Scared of the water?” He asked, smirking. Raven didn’t answer, and that seemed to annoy the boy. 

 

Halfway through the lake, Raven’s heart almost jumped out of his chest as the boat rocked suddenly. It was unlike the gentle rocking from before, more deliberate and sharp. His hand clenched around Lily’s almost too hard. She gave him a comforting squeeze.

 

“What’s your problem?” She demanded, glaring at the boy in their boat. 

 

“Just having a little fun.” He said, not fazed.

 

“Didn’t know being a jerk could be fun.” Severus said, snappishly. The unknown boy looked at him as he gave another deliberate jerk to the side of the boat. Fear seized Raven’s throat and he couldn’t even squeak.

 

“Stop it!” Lily said, squeezing Raven’s hand a fraction harder in frustration. 

 

“I’m not going to tip the --” The boy started rolling his eyes as he rocked. He must’ve slipped or something, because the boat interrupted him by almost tipping.

 

It was enough for Raven to fall back. His hand slipped from Lily’s, whose grip had slackened in surprise. He didn’t have time to cry out or even take a breath as his body collided with the cold water. Shock and the temperature caused him to freeze and he sank into the depths. After a moment, he flailed in panic. His breath had been punched out of his body when he fell in, and his chest already began to scream from air. His robes were a hindrance to his struggle, the thick and waterlogged fabric causing him to sink faster.

 

Something brushed against his ankle and he gasped, instantly regretting the action. As water filled his lungs and his vision dimmed, he noticed a figure swimming toward him. He recognized black hair just before everything went black.

 

\-----

 

Raven vomited water as he came to. A warm hand rested on his back, bringing him back to reality.

 

“Gross.” A voice remarked, the familiar sound of the boy who’d caused him to fall into the water.

 

“You!” Lily’s voice started angrily.

 

“Ms. Evans, I will take care of this.” An unfamiliar voice interrupted. Raven gulped air greedily, his vision coming back. He very suddenly wished it hadn’t. He was surrounded by students. The big man was wringing his hands nervously next to a new woman, who looked stricter than Mother Ethel (his headmistress from Catholic School). Severus was kneeling over Raven, his robes soaked through. Lily must’ve been the one behind him, then.

 

“Was an accident, Prof’ssor.” The big man said. “He was jus’ messin’ around, didn’ mean ter tip th’ boat, I saw.”

 

“Messing around on the boats is still dangerous. A weeks detention, Mister Black.” The woman ordered.

 

“But he!” Severus started, his voice tight.

 

“Thank you for saving your fellow student, Mister Snape.” The woman interrupted, clearly not wanting to hear what Severus had to say. “Once you’re sorted, I believe ten points to your house will be in order.”

 

She waved her wand toward the two soaking wet boys, muttering unfamiliar words. Raven gasped when his robes were suddenly clean and dry.

 

“I’d cast a warming charm, but I fear it would send your bodies into shock with the sudden temperature change. Now, come along.” The professor turned, leading the first years away and leaving the big man behind. Severus and Lily helped Raven up before walking with him. Raven’s legs were a little weak, so he was grateful for their light support.

 

“What happened?” Raven asked, his voice slightly rough. 

 

“Severus jumped in after you and pulled you to shore before giving CPR.” Lily explained. “He was still trying when we caught up. That woman is Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. She used some spell to revive you, because you still hadn’t when she arrived.”

 

“A week’s detention, he should be expelled! You could’ve died.” Severus ranted, thankfully keeping his voice down. The group slowed to a stop past the large door at the top of the steps.

 

“I-It’s fine.” Raven said, shaking his head. He was used to this sort of thing, the fear of near death already fading. A tiny bit lingered, and he knew he’d have problems later, but that was for later. 

 

The group began moving again, and Raven realised he missed McGonagall’s speech. The first years followed the stern woman into a large room that held four color coded tables full of students and, on stage like platform, a head table of teachers. In front of the head table was a stool with a ratty pointed hat. The sorting hat, Raven recalled from the only book he’d cracked open. Floating candles lit up the room with an enchanted ceiling above those, depicting the sky outside. 

 

_ "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _ __  
_ But don't judge on what you see, _ __  
_ I'll eat myself if you can find _ __  
_ A smarter hat than me. _ __  
_ You can keep your bowlers black, _ __  
_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _ __  
_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _ __  
_ And I can cap them all. _ __  
_ There's nothing hidden in your head _ __  
_ The Sorting Hat can't see, _ __  
_ So try me on and I will tell you _ __  
_ Where you ought to be. _ __  
_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _ __  
_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _ __  
_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _ __  
_ Set Gryffindors apart; _ __  
_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _ __  
_ Where they are just and loyal, _ __  
_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _ __  
_ And unafraid of toil; _ __  
_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _ __  
_ if you've a ready mind, _ __  
_ Where those of wit and learning, _ __  
_ Will always find their kind; _ __  
_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _ __  
_ You'll make your real friends, _ __  
_ Those cunning folks use any means _ __  
_ To achieve their ends. _ __  
_ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _ __  
_ And don't get in a flap! _ __  
_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _ _  
_ __ For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

  
  


The singing hat was new, Raven thought as the flap-mouth on the hat closed. 

 

“Black, Sirius!” McGonagall called, reading from a scroll of all things. 

 

Black walked forward with an arrogant gait, plopping on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hall waited in silence as the hat made its decision. 

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted after five minutes. Black returned the hat and joined his cheering table of red and gold. 

 

“Blood, Raven!” McGonagall called.

 

Raven walked over to the stool with less confidence than Black and sat down. Soon, his eyes were covered by brown fabric as the hat overtook his head.

 

_ ‘Blood, I remember your father. Hm...lots of secrets you have for one so young…” _

 

Raven tensed in shock as the voice spoke into his mind.

 

_ “Curious as well. However, it’s an obvious choice for you. Like father, like son, I suppose.”  _ The hat’s disemboded, not-really-a-voice voice chuckled before shouting out, “SLYTHERIN!”

 

Raven, a little confused about the magic behind what just happened, handed the hat back before hurrying towards the Slytherin’s green and silver table. His new housemates clapped like Black’s had as Raven sat down at the empty space near the front. The sorting went on, though he didn’t recognize any names until:

 

“Evans, Lily!”

 

The Hat didn’t take long before it announced, “GRYFFINDOR!”

 

He was disappointed that his new friend was now in a different house. Not only that but, according to Hogwarts, a History, the house that feuds with his own. Raven sat in anxiety as he waited for Severus’ turn, and even more anxiety as that hat deliberated.

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

Raven sighed in relief as the other boy headed his way. At least he wasn’t separated from his other new friend.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that night, Raven found something carved into his bed as he was picking up his fallen sock. His trembling fingers traced “Lazarus Blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not loving all of this, but it came to me as I was falling asleep last night. I wanted to write about Raven's school/home life to give some more depth to what's about to happen in Hogwarts Support. Very Likely to continue if there is interest. 
> 
> also: 10 PAGES ON GOOGLE DOCS! DAYUM


End file.
